


Our Choices

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora Angelo a daughter of Aphrodite has heard all her life about the choices a person makes. What choice will she make when her time comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Choices

Our choices usually dictate the way our lives turn out. Or something like that. I've always heard people say this over and over. Be careful of what you choose to do Adora. You don't want to make that choice Adora. Always giving advice on which path I should take. Little did I know they were right the choices you make usually do dictate your life.

"Adora," called my sister Angela, "we're going to be late for the camp fire."

I rolled my eyes at how melodramatic my little sister was being. Angela and I are twins. She's five minutes younger than I am. We're in Aphrodite cabin.

I finished putting the finishing touches to my outfit as I pushed a strand of light brown hair behind my ears. I pick up my purple Prada purse that complimented my top perfectly and headed out the door.

"You're missing something, Barbie girl," came a voice from behind me.

"You know I hate that name," I said turning around to find my best friend in the world Selena Beauregard and her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf behind me. "Plus you know I don't wear shoes on the best of days Lena."

Selena chuckled and held up her hands. "I give," she said. "I give." She dropped her hands still smiling. "You don't mind if Luke from Hermes joins us at the camp fire. Do you?"

A deep blush crossed over my face. I had always had somewhat of a crush on Luke since I had first met him. Not that I had told him or anything. I smiled at Selena and nonchalantly said, "I don't mind. The more the merrier. Right?"

I heard Angela and Lacy giggling as they raced past to meet up with their boyfriends. At least with Luke around I had someone to talk to. I wouldn't end up being the seventh wheel like always.

"Hey," I heard Luke's voice call out to us. "I got us a space over here. Close to the fire."

I walked over to where Luke was sitting hoping to the gods he couldn't heart my heart rate speed up as I got closer to him. I smiled as I smoothed my jean skirt down after I sat.

"You look nice tonight Luke," I told him.

"Thank you Adora," he said. "You look nice as well."

Luke exchanged a few hellos with Selena, Charles, Angela, Lacy, Robb (Angela's boyfriend), and Theon (Lacy's boyfriend) then he turned back to me once everyone else was otherwise engaged.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me," Luke said with a tone of suggestion to his voice. "I have something I would like to ask you about."

"Of course," I said as my heart almost flew out of my chest with happiness.

We got up and walked to a spot a little beyond Thalia's tree. It felt strange that Luke felt the need to take me outside of camp to ask me a question. But now I wasn't about ready to question it. It was Luke after all. And he wanted to ask me a question. We walked a little more in silence.

By now the distance from camp was little question worthy. I stopped dead in my tracks. Luke wouldn't try to hurt me or anything. Right? He was my friend. Right?

"What's wrong?" asked Luke.

"Why do we have to come this far away from camp for you to ask me a question?" I asked looking him in the face expectantly.

"I just want you to hear me out without anyone trying to deter you from doing so," said Luke. He took my hand. "You know the prophecy? Right?"

I nodded mutely looking at him.

"It's all coming true. You could be part of the winning side. I know you enjoy being part of the winning side Dora."

"What do you want to ask me?" I ask already knowing the question that will come. Already knowing the answer I want to give. Also already knowing the answer I'm going to give.

"Will you join Lord Kronos' side Adora? Will you help us fulfill our destiny?"

Just hearing the question posed aloud made my heartbreak. As tears filled my chocolate-brown eyes I shook my head.

"No, Luke," I told him. "I won't join you. I've made my choice to stand by my friends and family. Here at camp."

Before I raced off to tell Selena all that had just happened I could have sworn I heard him say, "That's a pity, my sweet Adora. You'll regret that."


End file.
